Scarlet Spider (Community MCU Reboot)
Scarlet Spider 'is an American television series based on the character created by Stan Lee and Tom Lyle and is set in the Community MCU Reboot. The show is a loose adaptation of ''The Clone Saga story from the 1990s, and allows the introduction of various villains who otherwise wouldn't appear in the film series. The series stars Freddie Stroma as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Colin Farrell as Kaine Parker, Donald Sutherland as Miles Warren/Jackal, and James Brolin as Judias Traveller. The series also features the return of actors and actresses from the CMCUR Spider-Man films, such as Dylan O' Brian as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Shailene Woodley as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, and Gary Oldman as J. Jonah Jameson. Episodes '''Season 1 Episode 1: The Awakening After gaining hold of a sample of the hero Spider-Man's DNA after his battle with the Scorpion, a terrorist named Miles Warren, also known as the Jackal, begins production on a series of Spider-Man clones under orders of an unidentified individual. One such clone, designated as "Specimen 647", is left in a cloning chamber while Warren disappears for a time, waiting to set his plans into motion at a later point. Specimen 647 finally awakens days after gestating in the chamber. A perfect, seamless copy of Peter Parker, the clone is initially confused when he looks around the lab. It then finds a mirror, wherein it sees it's face. Memories begin surging into Specimen 647's mind, specifically memories of Felicia Hardy, Peter Parker's girlfriend. It soon breaks out of the facility into the nighttime streets of New York in order to try and find her. While wandering through the alleyways of Brooklyn, Specimen 647 encounters a trio of thieves who attempt to mug a woman. After throwing one of them into a dumpster and the other 2 into the building next to them, the woman runs away, thinking that Specimen 647 is some kind of drugged up rapist due to his naked state. To remedy this issue, the Specimen takes the clothes from one of the thieves in order to appear less conspicuous. Specimen 647 wanders into a bar, looking for something to drink. He is soon disoriented when he is hit with another surge of memories that accidentally leads to him knocking into a biker. Taking offense to this, the biker attacks Specimen 647 who, out of instinct, clocks the biker in the jaw. The biker, in turn, tries to punch back, only to be tossed to the ground. Out of pure fear and confusion, Specimen 647 throws a pool table at the biker, killing him upon impact. With the people around him shocked and horrified, Specimen 647 flees the scene, taking refuge in a nearby wharf. As the police show up to the crime, Specimen 647 makes a point to stay hidden until sunrise. Episode 2: Traction The day after the incident at the bar, Specimen 647 finally resolves to get out of Brooklyn in order to find Felicity Hardy. Taking a train to Queens, 647 is walking through the neighborhood when a car suddenly comes flying at him. The Specimen narrowly dodges it and becomes witness to a battle between Spider-Man and a new villain called "the Shocker" in the street. As Spider-Man slowly begins to be overwhelmed by Shocker, Specimen 647 makes a point to run into a store and buy an electronic Spider-Man mask, stating that it's intended to be a gift for his niece's birthday. Putting the mask on, Specimen 647 leaps into battle against the Shocker just as he's about to Season 2 Episode 1: A Day in the Life of Ben Reilly In Brooklyn, a trio of criminal brothers, the Three Pyggs, are attempting to flee police in their getaway car, having just robbed a hotel. However, as one of the brothers, Elvis, remarks that they're in the clear, they hear a thump on top of their car, to which another brother, Percival, asks what it is. The third and final brother, Arnold, reluctantly leans out the window to get a look at whatever landed on the roof of their car... only to come face to face with the Scarlet Spider himself, who mockingly asks if Arnold and his brothers are on their way to their nightly poker games. Arnold then leans back into the car, and when questioned by his brothers, he asks if they could have their poker games rescheduled to next Thursday. Moments later, the car is parked on the side of the road, with the Pyggs all wrapped up in webbing and hanging from a lamppost. Elvis angrily tells Arnold that this would be coming out of his pay gage, to which Arnold responds with a depressed sigh. Across the street, on the roof of an apartment building, the Scarlet Spider admires his work from a distance, remarking how the cops would taking being served "Pyggs in a blanket". Musing at how much his pun sucked, Scarlet Spider looks down at his phone and exclaims how late for work he is. He then swings off in a hurry. At the Coffee Bean, Ben Reilly rushes in and narrowly manages to hide his costume as he gets into uniform and take people's orders. He uses a small amount of his artificial superhuman speed to get to as many tables as possible in order to get his orders done and maintain his secret identity at the same time. During his break, he's met by the owner of the Grind, Shirley Washington. Ben apologizes for his lateness, stating that he had to get some of his studies into his college professor. Shirley laughs and tells Ben not to worry, understanding how expensive college is nowadays. Ben states that life in general is expensive nowadays. Shirley agrees with him, stating how expensive the Grind's finances have been, and that the cash intake hasn't been enough to support it. Ben realizes that the Grind is on the verge of shutting down and he and Shirley may lose their jobs. Ben rushes to his afternoon classes after work and manages to catch Professor Trainer's last biology class of the day. After class, Trainer pulls Ben aside and informs him his grades are slipping as of late and that if he doesn't improve, he could be forced out of college. Ben apologizes and states that he's had a to juggle a lot of things on his plate recently. Trainer sympathizes with Ben, but reaffirms that he needs to figure out his priorities first and foremost between his job at the Grind and his schoolwork. At his small apartment in lower Brooklyn, Ben Reilly cooks up some rigatoni and puts on The Middle in order to take his mind off the stress his life has become lately. Later on, he goes out as the Scarlet Spider in order to look for a crime. He catches a small glimpse of Daredevil as he passes through Hell's Kitchen beating on a trio of thugs. He also catches the Avengers Quinjet taking off through the streets on a new mission somewhere. Getting bored and with no one to talk to and with nothing to do, Scarlet Spider sits on a gargoyle and makes an attempt to phone up Peter, but the call goes to voicemail. Hearing more sirens, Scarlet Spider races off to the scene, only to discover that it's being robbed by new criminal White Rabbit and her gang. Scarlet Spider easily dispatches her men and faces the Rabbit herself, but meets a match when he finds that her agility is almost on par with his own. Scarlet Spider narrowly manages to defeat White Rabbit by breaking open a fire hydrant and blasting her against a wall with a jet of water. Sighing with exhaustion, Scarlet races home. At home, Ben puts on a set of headphones on his ears and lies down. He turns on his mixtape on his phone and begins to fall asleep, with the first song being The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Outside his window, tho, a mysterious individual wearing a blue bodysuit and a purple cloak is seen observing Reilly from outside his bedroom window on the building across the street. Cast * Freddie Stroma - Ben Reilly/The Scarlet Spider * Dylan O' Brien - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Viola Davis - Shirley Washington * Collin Farrell - Kaine Parker * Shailene Woodley - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Karen Gillian - Mary Jane Watson * Wayne Knight - Professor Seward Trainer * Gary Oldman - J. Jonah Jameson * Meryl Streep - Aunt May * Hayden Christensen - Harry Osborn * Donald Sutherland - Miles Warren/The Jackal * Howie Mandel - Herman Schultz/The Shocker * Brad Pitt - Max Dillon/Electro * Jonah Hill - Alexei Syctsevich/The Rhino * Bruce Campbell - Quentin Beck/Mysterio * George Clooney - Spencer Smythe/The Master Planner * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Josh Hutcherson - Eddie Brock/Venom * Joseph Gilgun - Cletus Kassidy/Carnage * Damon Wayans - Mac Gargan/The Scorpion Gallery Br.png|Ben Reilly Desrsiquaaaxuwq-jpg-large-1012398.jpeg|Scarlet Spider Peter Parker (Community MCU Reboot).png|Peter Parker Disney-Parks-Spider-Man-suit-concept-art-700x370 (1).jpg|Spider-Man Kaine.png|Kaine Parker Felicia.png|Felicia Hardy Felicia Hardy2.jpg|Black Cat Jonah.png|J. Jonah Jameson May.png|Aunt May Hs.png|Herman Schultz Shocker-0.jpg|The Shocker Electro (Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2).jpg|Electro Doctor Octopus-0.png|Doctor Octopus Brock.png|Venom beck.png|Quentin Beck mystrio.png|Mysterio smythee.png|Spencer Smythe/Master Planner slayer.png|Spider-Slayer Mark I Rhino.png|The Rhino Mg.png|MacDonald Gargan scorpion4.png|The Scorpion Mw.png|Miles Warren jackal cmcur.png|The Jackal Trivia * Originally, Spider-Man was to take Reilly to the Avengers to be analyzed for genetic makeup in Who Am I? This idea was soon scrapped on the grounds that it would be too complicated and ambitious to include the Avengers so early on in the series. * The Jackal's appearance is based superficially on his '90s redesign in order to make it appear more menacing. Category:Television Series Category:Community MCU Reboot